A fiery rose
by Animedemon01
Summary: "She is the only chance we have at resurecting her clan, for she is the last female Uchiha in existence. She is our only chance at a perfect army." ObitoxOCxItachi
1. Prologue (Ten years earlier)

"You're leaving the village? Why? Your teammate, your clan, they need you." The Grey-haired the teenaged jonin all but yelled. "Obitos dead, he's not going to come back to life."

"He's not dead! When you went back for his body it wasn't there! He is alive!" Screamed the Uchiha. She wasn't going down without a fight. "I'll find him!"

"Listen Hikari, he's dead. You're insane if you think you will find him alive. The entire right side of his body was crushed." Replied the older ninja, trying to calm the other down. "What about your team? What about Noboru-sensei, and, Haruki and Itsuki. They need you."

"Insane? You're the one who let terrible things happen to their teammates. Noboru-sensei once told Haruki, Itsuki, and I, that some people the world would be much better without and maybe your one of them."

"No, you don't get it. The village lost way too many powerful Shinobi in the battle against the Kyubi; it can't afford to lose you."

"Don't make me laugh! The village loses many nin stronger than me each day. Hell, I have a feeling a lot more are going with them soon."

"Don't leave! You'll never find anything having to do with Obito. His goggles are the only thing left and he wanted you to have them after he died."

"Maybe he faked it."

"What!?"

"Maybe he was sick and tired of your stupidity. Maybe the leaf village should have never been formed. Maybe Madara-sama was right. Maybe the Uchiha clan should have just stayed away from our enemy's."

"This does nothing to prove your point. Madara was psychotic. Why do you always bring him up to try to prove things?"

"Haven't you heard the legend about me being his great-great-granddaughter?"

"That's not true. Madara never had any children, thus no grandchildren. We know very little about your past, but you being a direct descendant of someone like that is highly unlikely."

"This is it Hatake, goodbye." Said the Uchiha before running into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake fiddled with the string keeping the parcel shut. Part of him wanted to rip it open and know which of the three Uchihas he knew it was about, and if it proved if they were dead or alive. But another part of him was afraid. Afraid that it was proof of a death.

"Open it already!" Yelled Naruto impatiently. "I wanna get goin'! Believe it!"

Kakashi ripped open the parcel and out fell a paper fan that matched the Uchiha symbol and a pair of bright orange goggles fell out. He looked in the remains of the box and saw a bit of paperwork and a coal black rose. Sakura looked at the rose in the box and then at Kakashi.

"That looks just like some of the roses that a woman in town was selling at a stand!" She exclaimed. "She was wearing a cloak so I couldn't see what her face looked like, but I do remember where her stand is, let's go!"

They followed Sakura through town and found themselves at an elegant flower stand. Hundreds of roses in every red, pink, white, and yellow imaginable and rare colors like black, and blue filled the stand. Since it was almost Valentine's Day, many men were lined up to get the perfect bouquet for a special someone.

The group waited in line for almost an hour before advancing to the front (which is not fun with a hyperactive fox demon child).

"Welcome to the one stop shop for roses this Valentine's Day." Greeted the saleslady. She wore a black cloak that covered her face and appeared to be slightly uneasy upon seeing Kakashi. "How may I help you today?"

"Hikari-chan, we know it's you. You can stop hiding and whatnot." Said Kakashi. "You're our only hope at reviving the Uchiha clan."

"One, I don't know what you're talking about. Two, I'm sorry, but we are closed." Said the woman, before closing up her stand and running towards the forest.

"Why are you running away again? Why did you run away the first time?"

"The only person I told left just like me." Said Hikari, as she removed her cloak to gain speed.

The group chased her until she jumped into a deep, rocky ravine. Disappearing from their sight.

"She's gone." Said Kakashi. "But she will come back."

The group left.

As she lay on the ground in the ravine, unable to move, Hikari whispered to herself, "At least I'm free now. At least I'm free," Before passing out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 2

Hikari awoke on a bed in a room that looked like an animal testing laboratory. There were computers, books, beakers, and glass cadges all around the large room. There was another person in the room, a red haired man. He looked young, like a teenager. He approached her slowly.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Miss, Hikari is it?" Said the man. "My name is Sasori, and you are in the Akatsuki base. Kakuzu and I healed you the best we could to heal you, but there are some injuries you will have to heal yourself, so just rest here for now. And in case you were wondering, I'm actually 35."

"How did I get here?" Asked Hikari. "How long has it been since you found me?"

"You've been out for about a week." Replied Sasori. "Itachi found you at the bottom of a ravine. I can bring him to you if you want. Would you like me to do that?"

Hikari nodded and Sasori left. A few minutes later he came back with Itachi in tow.

"Long time no see." Said Itachi. "How are you feeling, Hikari?"

"I fell a lot better than I did at the bottom of that ravine." She replied. "Do you think I could get something to eat, or maybe some water?"

"If you two are okay, I'm going to go take a nap now." Said Sasori, it was then they noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "I will get Deidara to bring you some food and water."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sasori left the room and the Uchiha's were alone.

"Um, what was this room originally used for?" Asked Hikari.

"It was Orchimaru's lab." Replied Itachi.

"Orchimaru?"

"A former Akatsuki member."

"He must be insane."

"You have no idea."

Deidara came in and put a glass of water and a bowl of noodles and chopsticks on the table next to the bed.

"Here you go, un." He said. "You should really thank Sasori-Danna, yeah. He has taken care of you the entire time you were here and this is the first time he's actually slept in like a week."

"I will." Said Hikari, slowly eating the noodles. "And thank you for feeding me."

"No problem, un." Replied Deidara. He left the room.

Pein came in, followed by Konan.

"I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, and this is my partner, Konan." He said. "I hope you're comfortable, this is the only spare room in the entire base. We measured you and put clothing in your size under the bed."

"I am." Replied Hikari. "But I will only stay here as long as I don't feel used."

"Understood." Said Pein and he and Konan left.

"I love you Hikari." Said Itachi. "I have since the moment I first saw you, even though your five years older than me I still love you."

"If you love me, prove it." She replied, as she removed his cloak and pulled him into the bed.

Their lips met, than their tongues. And finally Hikari started to remove Itachi's pants…

...

I would continue, but this is rated Teen. So I will let your perverted minds do the rest. Now review people, review like your life depends on it!


	4. Chapter 3

Itachi glanced at his watch, 9:30. He quickly shook Hikari awake.

"What's up?" She asked. "And last night was great. I didn't know you were **that **good!"

"Yes, we can do it tomorrow, if you want." Replied Itachi. "Anyway, its 9:30. We should have been up over an hour ago."

"Oh crap."

The two Uchiha's threw on their clothing and scrambled into the kitchen. The other members were waiting there.

"You guys must have really been getting it on in there"

"I could hear you all the way down the hall."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Everybody looked at Tobi who was making waffles (WTF? Waffles in Japan?) for everyone's breakfast.

"I swear I know you from somewhere." Said Hikari to Tobi. "You look familiar."

"Tobi doesn't know what you talking about." Replied the masked man, fear was visible in his words. "Tobi never met you before."

"Listen up." Said Pein, holding a stack of papers. "I have given Sasori, Itachi, Hikari, and Tobi the day off from regular missions today. Sasori will have the day off, Itachi is to get Hikari settled in and get her everything she needs, and Tobi, Tobi will be a good boy and clean the base. Deidara will be with Kisame. Your missions and any chores you must do around the base are written here."

As soon everybody got their missions, they left. The two Uchiha's were alone once again.

"We are going shopping." Said Hikari. "And you will tell me the real reason why the Akatsuki took me in over lunch. Admit it. It wasn't because you convinced them."

The two Uchiha's transformed into more average looking people and headed to Konoha's only shopping mall. Itachi nearly got a hernia from carrying all of Hikari's shopping bags.

They stopped at a little café for lunch.

"We, the Akatsuki, want to resurrect the Uchiha clan." Said Itachi. "Leader-sama wants you to have my child, and get the clan's population up a bit."

"I want you to get me pregnant." Said Hikari to Itachi. "I've wanted a child for a while now and this is a perfect time to have one."

"Are you sure you want a baby?" Asked Itachi. "It will be hard on your body and you can't give up in the middle."

"Yes," Replied Hikari. "I do."

They paid for their food and headed to the bookstore to get some books on pregnancy and babies.

They headed home and finished putting everything away.

"What will you name the baby after it's born?" Asked Itachi. He didn't want his kid to end up with some stupid name.

"I was thinking Kyou, it can be for both genders so it's perfect." Replied Hikari. She wanted a girl, but knew Itachi wanted a boy.

The tow Uchiha's got into the bed and removed their clothing…


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh crap!"

"What is it, dear?" Itachi asked. For some reason he felt whatever Hikari was yelling about was his fault. Did he forget to make the bed again?

"I know I should be excited about this, but I'm not." She replied from the bathroom. "Itachi, you're going to be a father!"

"That's great!"

"Says the one who doesn't have to carry it around inside of them for nine months. We better tell the other members."

…

The Akatsuki were gathered in the living room. Even Zetzu who almost never left his forest for anything less than a mission.

"Why the f*ck am I here?" Complained Hidan. "I wanted to finish my ritual."

"I have some exciting news!" Said Itachi. "Hikari is pregnant with my child and just wanted everybody to know ahead of time."

"Congratulations!"

"I'll go kidnap that pink medical nin."

"Another mouth to feed..."

"Women tend to be a bit hormonal during pregnancy."

"Oh joy!"

...

"How long ago did you find out you were going to be a mother, Hikari?" Asked Sakura. she wasn't happy about the whole 'kidnaping' thing, but she was glad the Uchiha clan was one step closer to being revived.

"Just a few hours ago." Replied the Uchiha. "I got sick as soon as I woke up and decided to get a pregnancy test since Itachi and I have been trying for a few months. Does it suck living in a storage for nine months?"

"Its probably better than being pregnant."

"Come on. I've got a bunch of men waiting on me hand and foot."

"You'll see what I mean soon enough."

...

"Itachi, get the hell out of bed and get me a chocolate covered dango!"

"Its the middle of the night and I'm not even sure we have any dangos left."

Hikari began to cry. "You don't love me!"

"I'll see what I can do."

...

It had been six months. Six freakin' months! Itachi was fed up with being yelled at, puked on and being ordered around like an animal. He wondered if parenting was like this. Well, it would find out in three months. Three freakin' months!


	6. Chapter 5

Itachi knew he had missed the birth of his first child, but he wanted to see what his little bundle of joy looked like. All Konan told his over the phone was that it was a boy and named Kyou, after Hikari's father (whom she had never met). When he arrived at the base, Sakura handed him his child and told him to go see Hikari.

Hikari was asleep, so Itachi just sat on the edge of the bed and rocked baby Kyou. The newborn gave a cry which woke his sleeping mother.

"Go back to sleep, my love." Said Itachi, caressing her cheek. "Your baby is fine; he is the most adorable thing on the planet right now."

"What would you do if I found out Obito was alive?" Hikari had a feeling that if Obito was still alive she would meet him soon.

Itachi shrugged. "Kill him, I guess. I know your still in love with his so if he isn't already dead he will be."

"You can't kill him! After my mother died, he was the only person who cared about me! Other people treated me like a leper, but he protected me! I don't even love you! I don't even know why I had your child!"

Itachi was angry. "You have two months, woman! Two months till I send you to hell!"

"Fine!"

…

One month had passed, and Hikari had a plan. She would team up with another Akatsuki member and escape (by leave Kyou behind for Itachi to raise). But who should she team up with? Hikari didn't have the faintest idea. She went to the kitchen for a midnight snack and couldn't believe who she saw in front of the fridge.

"Obito?"

"In the flesh!"

Hikari ran to hug Obito, nearly knocking him down in tha process. He picked her up and spun her around like they do in the movies.

"Obito, if you are alive then why did you never return to the village? I missed you so much!"

"Well I guess I should tell you!"

**Flashback**

_"I hope you know why I did this to you Obito." _

_"I don't, why did you hurt me?"_

_"You need to learn to obey me! You must stay here!"_

_"I just want to tell one person that I'm alive."_

_"I will let Hidan deal with you now!"_

_"Nooooo!"_

__**Flashback end**

"You poor thing!" Said Hikari, at first she had thought Obito hated her and left because of it, but now she understood. "I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do!"

"I have to get you out of here! I heard you and Itachi talking yesterday, I won't let him hurt you!"

"We leave tomorrow at this time?"

"Yeah, we need to save ourselves."


	7. Chapter 6

It was midnight and Hikari was waiting for Obito, but only that masked man entered.

"Hey, um Tobi. Have you seen an Uchiha with one eye around here?" Asked Hikari, she was certain the other members knew about her escape.

"Hikari, it's me!" Said Obito from behind his mask. "I think you should leave me behind."

"Why?"

"Hidan kicked me in the side today, broke a rib. I won't be able to fight well."

"Obito, it'll be alright. I promise."

The two Uchiha's gathered their things and left the base. They thought they were free, until they were attacked by Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Kisame pulled out his Samehada and dove at them. Hikari parried his attack with her flame katanas. Obito Struck Kakuzu with a fire Jutsu. The fight was on.

Hidan attacked Obito with his sickle and use his blood for a curse.

"Ha, you have fallen victim to my curse!"

Hidan cut his chest open. Obito's chest began to bleed as well. He fell to the ground in pain.

Hikari was confused. Never before had she seen a Jutsu like this. "Obito, are you okay? What just happened?"

"It's Hidan's curse." Replied Obito from the ground. "He's immortal so blood loss won't kill him. If you were to hurt him right now it would also hurt me."

"So I can't hurt him. But we can escape!"

Hikari pulled out a smoke bomb and let it off, causing the air to fill with smoke. She dragged Obito under a pile of leaves and hoped they wouldn't be found. Thankfully Hidan and Kakuzu left.

Hikari wrapped a bandage around Obito's chest to keep anything from falling out (A/N: Sorry, I know that isn't in any way funny) until they reached the nearest town. Obito fell unconscious within a few seconds of Hikari doing this and she had to drag him through the forest.

They eventually arrived at this strange temple-like place that led to some weird underground place. A pale man with long, black hair appeared out of nowhere when they came to the entrance. Hikari tried to leave, but the strange man blocked her path.

"Welcome, honored guests." Said the man. "The Uchiha clan is always welcome here. We will give you food and a place to stay. We have an extensive medical staff and it looks like one of you needs help. By the way, my names Orchimaru."

"I guess we're staying!" Hikari wasn't going to pass up a chance to save Obito.

"Great." Replied Orchimaru. He left.

A few minutes later, two men with a stretcher came and took Obito to the infirmary. A servant led Hikari to the room she would be staying in.

After the servant left, Hikari fell asleep. She knew Obito was doing better. They would betray these people too. Then they would return to the leaf village soon.

* * *

Be nice and review, or Zetzu will eat you


	8. Chapter 7

Hikari sat in a chair next to the bed Obito lie unconscious in. She held one of the older nin's hands in both of hers. This was the first time she had been allowed to see him in two days and he hadn't woken up since they'd arrived.

Obito began to stir and awoke. He tried to get up, but fell back in pain. "Hikari, can you tell whoever's in charge of painkillers around here to please give me some?"

"No!"

"But Hikari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-"

"Obito, that might have worked when you were a kid, but you're a grown man now, that will not work anymore!"

"Come on, Hikari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-"

"Okay, fine." Said Hikari, admitting defeat. She called for Kabuto. "Kabuto-sama, can you please give Obito some kind of painkillers. His wounds are hurting."

"Sure, anything for our honored guests." Replied Kabuto. He injected something into Obito's arm and left the room.

"Ow! If my chest doesn't stop hurting, I'm gonna die!" Said Obito, clutching his chest.

"Obito, the painkillers will kick in soon." Replied Hikari in a very calm voice. She kissed Obito on the forehead. "It will hurt less if you stop talking. Just try to go back to sleep. I won't leave you. I promise."

Obito nodded his head and closed his eyes. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Hikari. So many things he wanted to tell her. But his chest hurt like hell and rest was probably the best thing for it. He felt like a mummy, as his entire torso was bandaged up.

"Obito do you want me to sing the song about love after war my mother taught me." Hikari remembered every word to that song. When she was a kid that song was sometimes the only thing that kept her going. In fact, that song was the reason she met Obito.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Hikari was lonely; after all she was just three. Some rouges had killed her mother. She had nobody, all her close family was dead or in hiding and most of the clan hatted her because her father wasn't from the Uchiha clan._

_Hikari sang the sweet war song her mother had taught her. After she'd sung it, she noticed a boy watching her. He was obviously from the clan and he appeared to be about three years older than she was._

_He told Hikari that his name was Obito and asked what her name was and it she knew any more songs._

_That day Hikari sang every song she knew. When she sang, her voice was a sweet as spring's first flower. She'd never had an audience before and wanted to sing like she'd never sang before._

**Flashback end**

* * *

Obito nodded and Hikari began to sing.

_Tis' the end, the end of the war,_

_I'm happy to say there is no more._

_By now I know I something I didn't before,_

_Because you're gone, you are no more._

_I was blind, but now I see,_

_That battle's not path to victory._

* * *

_It's all over, everything is gone, _

_And all I have left is this sad song._

_Battle scarred until the end,_

_I know that I lost a friend._

A short song it was, but afterwards Obito was asleep. Hikari moved into the bed with him and also fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Hikari knew that she and Obito would have to return to the leaf village soon. For one, she knew what was going to happen if they stayed with the sound ninjas, and always being on the run from your problems is no way to live. Obito wasn't fully healed yet, in fact far from it, but Hikari was going to get him out of there, no matter what.

Hikari knew the best way to get back to the leaf village, especially with Obito's injury's, would be by horse, which thankfully the sound ninjas had quite a few of.

Hikari had already explained her plan to Obito and tonight was the running night. Hikari had managed to obtain two gentle mares and enough supplies for the entire trip. It was now midnight, the horses were loaded up, and everything was set.

Hikari helped Obito get on his horse and tied its reins to hers. Obito was too weak to walk more than a few feet, much less steer a horse for a few hours. Hikari knew that if she was the injured one, Obito would be doing the same (and more) for her.

"Sorry I can't help you with any of this." Obito said weakly. "If there is anything you ever want me to do for you, I promise I will do it."

"Obito, you have done everything for me." Replied Hikari. "All I want you to do is stay alive for the entire trip. Because if you don't," She paused for a moment to wipe away solo tear. "I don't know how I could live with myself."

"I'm fine, Hikari." Said Obito, ignoring the pain in his chest. "I won't die."

"Okay, but if your wounds start bleeding again or you develop any kind of sickness, we are stopping for rest."

…

They rode for days, with Obito telling Hikari that they were going the wrong way and Hikari ignoring him. She finally believed him when they ended up in the sand village.

"Damit!" Yelled Hikari.

It took Obito a minute, but he noticed something. Hikari was unusually pale. "Hikari-chan, you look sick, are you feeling all right?" He asked.

Before Hikari could say anything, the fear that was making her pale showed itself. Himself. Madara Uchiha was standing right in front of them.

"Greetings, Hikari my child." He said in a way that sort of made you want to do anything he said. "So you have come to join the part of you clan who actually deserve to live."


	10. Chapter 9

Hikari shot an icy glare at Madara. He was the only thing of her past that she couldn't hide behind closed doors in her head, for he kept coming back. His presence was her Achilles heel.

Madara, encircled them in flames, an spooking the horses so bad that the poor beasts threw their riders into the dust and ran into the flames, frying themselves alive in a matter of seconds. Hikari knew that both she and Obito didn't stand a chance against this monstrosity alone, especially with Obito's injuries, but forfeit was not in any Uchiha's vocabulary. Persistence was.

Madara spoke. "I head from a little bird that you have contributed to the population of the Uchiha clan, Hikari my child. I also heard that Itachi Uchiha was the father. Strange, I never imagined you two together."

Hikari growled menacingly. "You think I had a god damn choice? The Akatsuki only rescued me to use as breeding stock. If I chose not to have Itachi's child, I would be dead. Just look at what they did to Obito."

"Why did you not kill them, my child? You are an Uchiha. You are just like me."

'You are just like me.' Those were the words that finally made Hikari snap. "I am not like you anymore, you coldblooded fiend! Maybe at some time I was! But Obito killed that part of me! He opened my heart, when I thought it was locked up forever! He actually cared about me **before **anyone knew what I was truly capable of. Maybe you could have been like me, but no one decided to show you the light. Instead, they decided that you were a hopeless case. They decided to shun you. Blame you for the death of your parents. Maybe if someone truly loved you, showed you that violence wasn't always the way to go, maybe you **would **be like me!"

Madara seemed a bit taken back by this. "Maybe you are right, Hikari my child. But there is nothing that anyone can do now. Anyone who could have cared is gone now." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The flames he had created died down within a minute of his leaving.

"Let's get some rest, Hikari-chan." Said Obito. "Everything is going to be okay."

Hikari wished she could believe him.

They rented a room at a nearby motel for the night. Obito made a point to call Kakashi and tell him that yes, they were alive. Hikari hoped that Obito's presence would keep her nightmares away. It didn't. Instead Hikari had the worst nightmare yet since Obito's _death. _


	11. Chapter 10

_It was dark. Hikari felt smaller, younger. She looked in a mirror on the wall of the room she was in, and sure enough, Hikari looked exactly the same as she did the day after her mother death. Same age, same clothing, same swollen eyes from crying. _

_All of a sudden, the room became light. A hundred faceless Uchihas surrounded Hikari. One of them spoke. "Do you have anything to say? After all, you did kill your own mother."_

_Hikari began to reply. "It's-I didn't-"_

_She was cut off by a scared voice behind her. "It's not my fault! I'm sorry!"_

_Hikari turned around to see a sobbing boy behind her. She went up to talk to him, but he didn't seem to notice her. She tried to touch him, but her hand went through his body. Hikari knew at that moment that she was was just watching the past unfold and could not change this in any way. She sat down against a wall._

_The faceless Uchiha spoke again. "What do you have to say for yourself, Madara Uchiha?"_

_Hikari screamed._

…

Obito was awoken by Hikari screaming in her sleep. He shook her awake.

"Hikari, is everything okay?" He asked her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Hikari nodded. "I think I am going to be sick." She replied, clasping a hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Obito could hear Hikari retching in the bathroom, and he was concerned. For one, he didn't know that people could have nightmares so bad that they vomited after wards. He also didn't know what Hikari's nightmare was about, and most likely she wouldn't want to talk about it.

When Hikari finally emerged, there were tears streaming down her face. Obito picked her up and put her on the bed. He wrapped a blanket around her shaking form.

"Hikari, do you need anything?" Asked Obito with a worried expression. "Are you sick? Do you need me to call a doctor?" Hikari shook her head. "Do you want a glass of water, or something to eat?"

"I need to go back to the leaf village." Was the only reply.

"Are you well enough to travel?"

"I don't know. I feel a little better now that my stomach is empty, but I also feel really weak."

In the end they they did manage to start traveling to their village, Obito carrying Hikari on his back.

And in two days they arrived at their home village.


	12. Chapter 11

When they arrived at the village, Obito was exhausted. Hikari was light, but he had been carrying her for two days. When they were near the Uchiha compound, Obito put Hikari down, saying he was too tired to carry her any longer.

They stayed at a part of the Uchiha compound that was barren of both furniture and bloodstains, a three bedroom apartment that looked like it hadn't been used in 50 years. Obito had promised Hikari that he would get a job to pay for some furniture as soon as he could, but Hikari didn't really care. She was just happy to have a place to call home.

They slept on the floor, like rocks.

The next day when Hikari woke up, Obito was still asleep. It was light out so she went into town. The first person she ran into was Guy.

"Ah, Hikari-chan." He said to her, a signature Guy grin on his face. "It took Kakashi almost a year to find you. The mighty Guy would have done it faster."

"Actually Kakashi didn't bring us back, we came back on our own." Hikari pointed to Lee. "I see you have a mini-me now."

Guy was slightly confused. "What do you mean by us?"

"Obito is here too."

"Where?"

"He's at the Uchiha compound now sleeping. He looked pretty tired, so I let him sleep. By the way, where is Kakashi now?"

"He's training his students in the forest. The mighty Guy will take you there!"

Guy led Hikari to the part of the forest where Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura were training and left. Hikari tried to get Kakashi's attention, but couldn't and eventually gave up. She threw a ninja star at him, missing his face by an inch. This finally got his attention.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "So I see you've come back on your own, Hikari-chan."

"Obito's here too." She replied. "I ran into Guy. He seemed to be doing well."

Naruto interrupted with a question. "How do you know her if she's younger than you? And how does Guy know her."

"Obito, my teammate, introduced me to Hikari-chan. Guy used to hang out with us sometimes, and once she was there also. He was calling himself 'The Might Guy' and it annoyed her, so she literally covered him in bull crap."

Naruto and Sai laughed at that mental image, but Sakura just frowned.

When Naruto stopped laughing, he asked another question. "So how do we know this is really Hikari-chan. She doesn't look mean."

Hikari picked up Naruto by his leg and hurled him across the forest. "I'm real you dumbass. And its Hikari-san to you."

Kakashi laughed. "Yup, that's defiantly Hikari Uchiha.


End file.
